Spa Daze
by SunshineShal
Summary: *Sequel to Taking Chances* After starting to plan her wedding to Andy and also planning a 25th Anniversary party for the bookstore, all Dani wants is to relax at a spa. What she gets is, well not that. After running into the Doctor again, who definitely does not like the same, she teams up with her friend to find out what exactly is going on at this spa.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. First of all, This is a sequel/ if you haven't read the first fanfic, go read it. It's called taking changes. Second of all, this chapter is what happens when you watch too many Hallmark movies and you're a romantic as well as being a whovian. That's the only excuse I have for this weird fluff. **

_Flashback: 2 years ago:_

_Dani bolted from the TARDIS and threw open the doors of Andy's apartment complex. Taking a deep breath, She ran the 3 flights up the stairs to his apartment. By the time she got to his apartment, she was out of breath, but managed to knock on his door. By the time he'd answered the door, she was leaning on the door frame, breathing heavily _

"_Uh, Dani?" Andy asked._

"_Water." She gasped._

"_Oh, right. Come on in." Andy asked, still confused as to why she was at his apartment._

_After gulping down the glass of water he gave her, she managed to catch her breath. Now for the hard part. She twisted her hands and hoped he didn't hear her beating heart. This was going to be the scariest thing she'd ever done. She was honestly so nervous about how he would react._

"_I need to tell you something." She said, nervously._

"_What? Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" Andy asked, suddenly concerned that something had happened to her while she was traveling with the Doctor._

"_No, nothing like that, but it is important." She said. _

"_Ok, what is it?" He asked._

"_The-The Doctor took me to Mecurcy and something happened that made me realize something." She said. She started explaining how she and the Doctor had been imprisoned by aliens that had tried to stop the sun from getting to mercury that one night. It had forced her to think about something. Luckily, they'd gotten out of with the help of one of the scientists who'd noticed that the sun wasn't getting to the inhabitants like it should have. The Doctor saved the day like always, but it had made her realize how she felt about Andy and how she needed to tell him before anything worse happened to her. She took a deep breath._

"_I-I like you. As more than just a friend. I think I've always liked you, but it's taken me having a near death experience on a far- away planet that made me realize it. If he you don't like me like that, I totally understand and I'll leave, but I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship._

_Andy stood there for a long time without speaking. He was more shocked that she'd had the courage to tell him how she felt. Traveling with the Doctor had made her more confident. He was also in shock because he'd felt the same way, but was afraid to tell her. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence and Dani was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. _

"_Oh geez, I knew it was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I'll just go now and never bother you again." She said, embarrassed. She started to walk to the door before Andy got over his shock and grabbed her arm._

"_Wait." He said, and she turned around. "'I've been meaning to tell you the same thing. I mean, not about the aliens, but everything else. You've made my life so much better. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, but you do."_

_Dani's eyes lit up and they both leaned in for a kiss. That was worth it._

Present day:

Dani sat on a bench near the bookstore, enjoying the spring sunshine while watching ducks swim She'd had a lot on her mind recently, one thing being the Doctor. She'd stopped traveling with him about 6 months after meeting him. She'd started to miss her regular life and everything had been starting to become too real to her. But now almost 3 years later, the 28-year-old was starting to regret it. The kind and understanding, but sad look upon his face as she left the TARDIS still showed up in her memories occasionally. Traveling with the Doctor had made her brave and shown her that she could face anything. Not to say that she wasn't unhappy though. Shortly after her trip to Mercury, she'd gained enough courage to tell Andy how she'd felt about him, and not surprisingly, he'd felt the same way.

They started dating and a year later, he'd proposed. She'd also recently taken over the bookstore from her mom. She felt content, but at the same time she still had a pang of regret. She missed the adventure, the excitement, and yes, even the terror. She missed experiencing something beyond earth and saving species. She just missed it all. She'd often search the sky for a blue box and every once in a while, she'd find herself looking in alleyways for the TARDIS, but no luck. She'd begun to believe she'd never see the Doctor again.

"I thought I'd find you here." Andy said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm behind her. "You ok?"

"Just thinking about some things." She replied, leaning into him.

"Like what? The wedding?" He asked.

"Among other things." She said.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about the Doctor again. Aren't you?" He asked, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Ok. You're good." She said.

"Well, duh. I can read you like a book. And you know I'm always here to listen." He said.

"That's one of the things I love best about you, but shouldn't you be manning the store?" She asked.

"Eh, I've got Ashley taking care of it." Ashley was a senior at the local college who'd been working there since she was a sophomore in high school. She'd been doing such a good job that her mom had decided to promote her to assistant manager and let her take over when Her, Dani, or Andy weren't there. After her mom turned the store over to Dani, she'd still kept Ashley on as assistant manager. "Now, what's going on?" Andy continued.

Dani sighed. "I guess with the whole planning the wedding and running the store, I just feel stressed out. I just need a break to relax."

"Did you just imply-" Andy started.

"Yes, I did just imply that I needed to relax by traveling with a time traveling alien." Dani finished his thought. "I know it sounds crazy, but it made me feel brave and truth be told, it was fun."

"Well, I don't think I can help with that, but I can help with the relaxation part." Andy said, taking something out of the back pocket of his pants. He handed it to Dani.

"A certificate to a spa? Where did this come from?" She asked, confused.

"Some woman came into the store while you were still out here and handed it to me. Said she just had a feeling that you might need it. I called the spa and they confirmed that they sold these certificates. They also said that you might like to schedule a spa retreat weekend. So, it's a legit certificate."

"I don't know." Dani said, looking at it. "There's so much to do with the wedding and planning the bookstore's 25th anniversary."

"Look, you'll only be gone for the weekend. The anniversary party isn't for another 2 weeks and the wedding is 6 months away. You need this. You've been super stressed and short tempered and frankly, you're kind of scary when you're angry." Andy said, hoping Dani wouldn't go off on him about that last statement.

Dani laughed and then looked at the certificate again. He was right. She had been pretty stressed and taking it out on him. She needed some time to get away from everything. She figured by the time she got back, she'd be refreshed and able to plan more. Plus, she had heard pretty good things about this spa.

"Ok, you're right. I'll call and make an appointment."

"Already done." Andy said, smirking. "You're going this weekend."

Dani smacked him. "I can't believe you did that! How'd you even know I'd say yes?"

"Because I know you wouldn't turn down a free spa weekend." He said

Dani sighed. "You're sneaky, do you know that?"

Andy just grinned. He helped her up from the bench and they both walked back to the bookstore. Little did either of them know that Dani deciding to go to the spa weekend would change her life drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew. This chapter took a while to write. I blame it on the fact that I'm always tired when I get home from work and have no energy to write. I'll try to be better about that. **

A few days later, Dani was at the spa. After getting the luggage out of her car, she walked into the spa. Soft, new age music played over the sound system in the ceiling as she entered. There were a few other women hanging around the lobby and talking to each other. This clearly was a very popular spa, given the diverse age difference in the women. It seemed that half the women there were her age, and the other half appeared to be around her mother's age. Not that it really mattered to her, she was just excited to get some very deserved relaxation in. She walked to the reception desk, where a very perky blond receptionist was clicking on a keyboard. The nametag on her shirt said "Angela" on it. She looked up and grinned when she saw Dani approach.

"Hiii!" Angela said in a singsong voice that Dani thought was way too cheerful for 8 AM. "Welcome to Tranquil Oceans spa! How can I help you?!"

"Uh, yes. I'm checking in the for the retreat weekend." Dani said, a little bit taken aback by this woman's personality. "The name's Dani Burkhard."

"Ok! Let me just see here- Oh, yes! Here we are!" Angela sang again. She printed out a piece of paper and handed that to Dani, as well as the keycard to her room. "Here's your key to your room and a list of all our amenities we have to offer! Have a wonderful stay!"

"Uh, thanks." Dani said, taking everything from Angela's hand. She headed out of the lobby and into the hallway to her room.

The moment that Dani left, two things happened. The first thing that happened was the receptionist leaving and being replaced by a teenage girl. The second thing that happened was The Doctor entering the spa. After dropping off Graham, Ryan, and Yaz in Sheffield so that Yaz could visit her family for a bit, The Doctor had received a message on the psychic paper, which wouldn't have been that strange, except for the fact that rarely could anyone send her a message on there. The message contained coordinates and a date. The Doctor, being the Doctor, was never one to ignore a situation that could need her help, so she entered the coordinates into the TARDIS and took off.

After the TARDIS materialized, the Doctor stepped out and looked at her surroundings. She appeared to have landed at a spa on earth, somewhere in the Midwest in 2019. She entered the spa and approached the receptionist's desk, where the 16-year-old girl, whose own name tag said "Taylor" was standing. As she got closer to the desk, she noticed that despite the teenager's smile, her eyes told a different story. To the untrained eye, it appeared that she was just tired, but to the Doctor, she could tell that there was something more than tiredness going on within the girl and it wasn't just the fact that her eyes were rimmed in red and puffy, as though she'd just been crying. There was something else in those eyes. Pain and fear. Taylor knew what was going on and because of that, Tthe Doctor was now more bound and determined to find out what was going on. However, she was also going to have to get this girl to trust her enough to tell her what was going on.

"Hi, welcome to Tranquil Oceans. Are you here for our spa weekend?" Taylor asked.

"Right. Spa weekend. Yes I am." The Doctor said,

"Ok, I'll just need your name. so I can check you in." Taylor said.

"Ah right. 'Course you do. The name's The Doctor."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at that, but started typing on the computer. She looked up apologetically at the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but I can't find you, but let me check again, sometimes the system likes to not show names."

At that, the Doctor "accidently" knocked over the pen holder. Pens scattered behind the desk.

"Whoopsie. Sorry 'bout that. Clumsy me. You'd be surprised at the places I've been banned for accidently knocking over fragile items." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh that's fine. Happens all the time." Taylor said. As she bent down to pick up the pens, the Doctor whipped out the sonic and quickly soniced the computer so her name would show up. She put the sonic back into her jacket pocket just as Taylor finished picking up all the pens. She looked at the computer again and started typing.

"Oh, there we are. The Doctor. It was just being cranky." She handed the Doctor the key to her room. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The Doctor accepted the key card from the teen and walked out of the lobby. She found her room, which incidentally ended up being right across from Dani's. However, neither of them would know that the other was here until that night. After entering her room, the Doctor went out to investigate.

That night, Dani was in her room reading a book she'd brought with her. She'd just turned the page to start the next chapter, when all of a sudden, a high-pitched humming sound started going off, causing the young woman to drop her book in surprise and bolt from the bed. The sudden movement of getting up and the high-pitched sound however, caused her to start getting dizzy. She sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, all the while wondering what was going on as screams of what sounded like painm came from the rooms surrounding them. Meanwhile, The Doctor, being in no pain whatsoever, but suddenly alert, bolted from the chair and started scanning the room with her sonic. Frustrated at the lack of results it was giving her, she sighed and put it back in her coat pocket.

Screams of pain could be heard coming from the rooms surrounding them. All of a sudden, the sound and screams stopped and it became eerily quiet, Both Dani and the Doctor opened their doors and peeked out, neither of them noticing the other. What they did notice however, were women walking silently in a line, blank expressions on their face. Interestingly enough, Dani had seen that expression before. Granted, it had been many centuries before this century and in Rome, but you never forgot a look like that. The Doctor also knew those faces. you don't go through thousands of years of travel without seeing a look like that. Dani's eyes widened as it hit her what was happening.

"They're in a trance!" They both whispered, loudly enough for the other to hear them.

Instantly, The Doctor and Dani both turned their heads to stare at each other. The former, instantly knowing who the latter was, while the latter was staring at the former on in shock and confusion. Even though Dani had never seen this woman in her life, she felt like she knew her from somewhere. Meanwhile, the Doctor tried to hide back a grin. She always remembered her former companions, and while she still mourned those who hadn't exactly made it unscathed from traveling with her, there were those who'd left of their own will, and Dani was one of them. She was glad to see that the sound hadn't affected the human woman, however she assumed that it was because the wall her tenth self had put in Dani's head when Dani had been put into a trance by an alien masquerading as a goddess in ancient Rome.

"Well, good to know the neural blocker I put into your mind is still going strong." She said to the young woman.

Dani stared at the woman for a second, wondering how on earth she could know that. Really, the only other person who knew about that was the Doctor because he'd put that wall into her head himself. Dani's confused face turned into shock as she realized who she was standing across was.

"D-Doctor?!" Dani managed to get out.


End file.
